Rate That Box Art
Rate That Box Art is a B8 contest ran by SHINE GET 64 where a different box art (or two!) will be presented to be rated on a 1 to 10 scale every day. Every box art in existence needs to be rated RIGHT HERE!. Just nominate a game and SHINE will add it to the list (probably). When nominating a box art please tell SHINE the region (NTSC, PAL, JPN) as well as the console it's for. Or just provide a picture of it to make things easier. Rules - Just rate 1-10 and that's that! - All box arts are the North American version unless otherwise noted. Results #Revenge of the Beefsteak Tomatoes (2600) - 9.81 (38 votes) #Root Beer Tapper (CVIS) - 9.73 (15 votes) #Mega Man 9 (WW)- 9.66 (30 votes) #Impossible Creatures (PC) - 9.60 (22 votes) #Super Smash Bros (N64)(JPN) - 9.58 (29 votes) #Tetris (NES) - 9.57 (30 votes) #Dalek Attack (Amiga)(PAL) - 9.55 (18 votes) #Super Mario Strikers (GCN) - 9.55 (9 votes) #Bubble Bobble (FMT)(JPN) - 9.54 (12 votes) #Bonanza Bros (Amiga)(PAL) - 9.42 (14 votes) #Phalanx (SNES) - 9.32 (17 votes) #Crazy Taxi 2 (DC) - 9.25 (12 votes) #Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings & the Lost Ocean (GCN) - 9.21 (7 votes) #One-on-One Basketball (Atari 7800) - 9.12 (10 votes) #Cool Spot (Gen) - 9.07 (27 votes) #Donkey Kong (INTV)(PAL) - 8.99 (33 votes) #NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Wii) - 8.96 (17 votes) #Deadly Duck (2600) - 8.94 (27 votes) #Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (DS)(JPN) - 8.94 (13 votes) #Okami (PS2) - 8.93 (20 votes) #Bad Cat (C64)(PAL) - 8.89 (18 votes) #Metal Slug (NEO) - 8.89 (11 votes) #Ninja Scooter Simulator (C64)(PAL) - 8.87 (21 votes) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project (NES) - 8.85 (11 votes) #Bride of the Robot (Amiga) - 8.83 (15 votes) #Extreme Sports With the Berenstain Bears (GBC) - 8.81 (16 votes) #Irritating Stick (PSX) - 8.78 (21 votes) #Love Love Truck (PSX)(JPN) - 8.74 (21 votes) #Tennis no Oji-Sama: Love of Prince Bitter (PS2) (JPN) - 8.73 (15 votes) #Communist Mutants From Space (2600) - 8.69 (20 votes) #Namco x Capcom (PS2)(JPN) - 8.68 (18 votes) #Shaq-Fu (SNES) - 8.63 (20 votes) #Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 (GB) - 8.63 (12 votes) #The Immortal (Gen) - 8.61 (16 votes) #Sam & Max Hit the Road (PC) - 8.59 (15 votes) #No More Heroes (Wii)(PAL) - 8.58 (18 votes) #Infinite Undiscovery (X360) - 8.58 (13 votes) #Pitfall! (2600) - 8.58 (9 votes) #Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Limited Edition (PS3) - 8.57 (28 votes) #Street Fighter 2 Turbo (SNES) - 8.47 (14 votes) #Puzzled (GBC) - 8.57 (11 votes) #Insects in Space (C64) - 8.56 (14 votes) #Bill Laimbeer's Combat Basketball (SNES) - 8.54 (16 votes) #Pit-Fighter (LYNX) - 8.50 (8 votes) #Pepsiman (PSX)(JPN) - 8.47 (17 votes) #Wario Land: Shake It (Wii)(PAL) - 8.46 (12 votes) #Treasure Island Dizzy (C64) - 8.44 (9 votes) #Operation Shadow (N-Gage)(PAL) - 8.36 (11 votes) #The Mystery of the Druids (PC) - 8.36 (8 votes) #Ninjabread Man (Wii) - 8.34 (16 votes) #Trouballs (GBC) - 8.33 (10 votes) #Pac Man (Atari 8-bit) - 8.32 (14 votes) #Football Manager 2007 (PC)(PAL) - 8.32 (11 votes) #Ninja Golf (2600) - 8.31 (12 votes) #Double Dragon II: The Revenge (NES) - 8.31 (7 votes) #Kung Food (Lynx) - 8.30 (10 votes) #Advance Wars: Days of Ruin (DS) - 8.30 (10 votes) #Thrash Rally (NEOGEO) - 8.30 (5 votes) #Operation C (GB) - 8.30 (5 votes) #X-Man (2600) - 8.29 (18 votes) #Star Fox (SNES)(JPN) - 8.29 (16 votes) #Super Smash Bros (N64) - 8.27 (22 votes) #Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions (PSP) - 8.24 (14 votes) #Okami (Wii) - 8.23 (20 votes) #Yume Penguin Monogatari (NES)(JPN) - 8.23 (10 votes) #Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (Wii) - 8.18 (26 votes) #Jungle Hunt (5200) - 8.18 (12 votes) #Bionic Commando (NES) - 8.18 (11 votes) #Mega Man 3 (NES)(PAL) - 8.16 (18 votes) #Dairantou Smash Bros X (Wii)(JPN)- 8.15 (25 votes) #Yoshi (GB) - 8.13 (12 votes) #The Battle of Olympus (NES) - 8.12 (13 votes) #Seastalker (C64) - 8.08 (6 votes) #Kingdom Hearts (PS2) - 8.07 (25 votes) #KABOOM! (5200) - 8.05 (10 votes) #Petz Hamsters 2 (DS) - 7.99 (16 votes) #Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen (DS) - 7.93 (7 votes) #Puzzle Series: Jigsaw Puzzle: Koinu Mekuri Hen (DS)(JPN) - 7.92 (10 votes) #A Boy and His Blob (NES) - 7.91 (20 votes) #Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) - 7.90 (24 votes) #Kool-Aid Man (INTV) - 7.90 (14 votes) #Toughman Contest (32X) - 7.90 (12 votes) #Ninja Gaiden II (X360) - 7.88 (13 votes) #River City Ransom (NES) - 7.86 (14 votes) #Wild 9 (PSX) - 7.83 (9 votes) #Fatal Fury (NEOGEO) - 7.81 (13 votes) #Freedom Force vs. The Third Reich (PC) - 7.80 (6 votes) #Worm War I (2600) - 7.78 (9 votes) #Sonic the Hedgehog (Gen)(JPN) - 7.76 (27 votes) #Mega Man (NES) - 7.76 (20 votes) #Journey Escape (2600) - 7.76 (12 votes) #Yoshi's Island (SNES) - 7.75 (16 votes) #Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde (NES) - 7.73 (12 votes) #Pikmin 2 (GCN)(PAL) - 7.71 (17 votes) #The Simpsons Game (Wii) - 7.71 (7 votes) #Moai no Hihou (MSX)(JPN) -7.66 (7 votes) #The Simpsons Game (DS) - 7.64 (7 votes) #Quackshot Starring Donald Duck (Gen) - 7.64 (7 votes) #Tetris DS (DS)(JPN) - 7.63 (8 votes) #Transport Tycoon (PSX)(PAL) - 7.62 (9 votes) #Little Nemo: The Dream Master (NES) - 7.61 (9 votes) #Spot Goes to Hollywood (Gen)(PAL) - 7.60 (10 votes) #Paper Mario RPG (GCN)(JPN) - 7.57 (9 votes) #Diablo II (PC) - 7.53 (15 votes) #Contra (NES) - 7.50 (12 votes) #Sega Superstars Tennis (Wii) - 7.50 (8 votes) #Ninja Crusaders (NES) - 7.50 (7 votes) #The Simpsons Game (X360) - 7.50 (7 votes) #Super Metroid (SNES)(JPN) - 7.48 (20 votes) #Worms Armageddon (PC) - 7.48 (10 votes) #Pikmin 2 (GCN) - 7.46 (12 votes) #Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (NES) - 7.45 (11 votes) #Winter Games (2600) - 7.44 (9 votes) #Dig Dug (7800) - 7.44 (8 votes) #The Simpsons Game (PS2) - 7.40 (7 votes) #Anticipation (NES) - 7.39 (14 votes) #Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (PS2) - 7.36 (14 votes) #NCAA March Madness 2003 (PS2) - 7.35 (13 votes) #Soulcalibur IV (PS3)(JPN) - 7.35 (13 votes) #Vigilante 8 (PSX) - 7.34 (14 votes) #Odin Sphere (PS2) - 7.33 (10 votes) #Kirby Super Star (JPN) - 7.32 (14 votes) #The Amazing Spider-Man (C64) - 7.32 (6 votes) #Brutal Sports Football (Jag) - 7.31 (12 votes) #Sonic Adventure 2 (DC) - 7.30 (14 votes) #Advanced Dungeons & Dragons: Eye of the Beholder (SNES) - 7.30 (11 votes) #Crazy Taxi (DC) - 7.27 (13 votes) #Spider-Man 2 (Xbox) - 7.26 (9 votes) #Freedom Force (PC) - 7.25 (4 votes) #Super Punch-Out!! (SNES) - 7.21 (14 votes) #Wario Land: Shake It (Wii) - 7.21 (12 votes) #Rayman Raving Rabbids (Wii) - 7.20 (9 votes) #Chibi-Robo (JPN)(GCN) - 7.20 (5 votes) #Fast Eddie (2600) - 7.16 (18 votes) #Necro-Nesia (Wii)(JPN) - 7.16 (8 votes) #Pandora's Box (PC) - 7.14 (8 votes) #Madden NFL 09 (X360) - 7.13 (6 votes) #Super Mario All-Stars - 7.10 (9 votes) #Deal or No Deal (DS) - 7.08 (13 votes) #Beatmania IIDX 13: DistorteD (PS2)(JPN) - 7.08 (13 votes) #Rodland (C64)(PAL) - 7.08 (12 votes) #Wolfenstein 3D (PC) - 7.07 (6 votes) #Comix Zone (Gen) - 7.02 (17 votes) #Link: The Faces of Evil (CD-I) - 7.01 (18 votes) #Dragon Wang (SG-100)(JP) - 7.00 (19 votes) #Gunbullet (JP)(PSX) - 7.00 (10 votes) #Mario Strikers Charged Football (Wii)(PAL) - 7.00 (7 votes) #Adventure (2600) - 7.00 (2 votes) #It's Mr. Pants! (GBA) - 6.98 (14 votes) #Sonic Mega Collection (GCN) - 6.96 (13 votes) #VIEWPOINT (NEO) - 6.93 (10 votes) #Super Metroid (SNES) - 6.92 (20 votes) #The World Ends With You (DS) - 6.92 (13 votes) #Mega Man 4 (NES)(JPN) - 6.91 (16 votes) #Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon (CDI) - 6.91 (12 votes) #Mr.Nutz (Amiga) - 6.91 (9 votes) #Capcom vs SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 (DC)(JPN) -6.89 (9 votes) #Soulcalibur IV (X360)(JPN) - 6.88 (13 votes) #Crack Down (Gen)(JPN) - 6.84 (12 votes) #Goldeneye 007 (N64)(JPN) - 6.84 (8 votes) #Wonder Boy III: The Dragon's Trap (SMS) - 6.83 (6 votes) #Lego Island Xtreme Stunts (GBA) - 6.83 (6 votes) #Mario Strikers Charged (Wii) - 6.83 (3 votes) #The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (DS)(JPN) -6.82 (19 votes) #Karnaaj Rally (GBA) - 6.82 (11 votes) #Aardvark(C64) - 6.81 (9 votes) #Strawberry Panic!: Limited Edition (PS2)(JPN) - 6.78 (9 votes) #Live A Live (SNES)(JPN) - 6.77 (13 votes) #Madden NFL 09: Collector's Edition (X360) - 6.77 (6 votes) #Worms 2 (PC) - 6.75 (8 votes) #SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter's Clash - Capcom Version (NGPC)(JP) - 6.75 (6 votes) #Super Mario Bros. Deluxe (GBC) - 6.73 (11 votes) #College Slam (GB) - 6.71 (8 votes) #Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (SNES)(JPN) - 6.71 (7 votes) #Stranglehold: Collector's Edition (X360) - 6.70 (10 votes) #Worms (PC) - 6.70 (10 votes) #Marvel Ultimate Alliance (X360) - 6.70 (10 votes) #Super Street Fighter II Turbo (3D0) - 6.70 (5 votes) #Buck Bumble (N64) - 6.69 (8 votes) #ICO (PS2)(JPN) - 6.66 (10 votes) #Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Darkness Exploration Team(DS)(JPN) - 6.64 (14 votes) #The Tetris (PSX)(JPN) - 6.63 (8 votes) #The Simpsons Game (PS3) - 6.60 (7 votes) #FIFA Soccer 08 (X360) - 6.59 (11 votes) #Trouble Shooter (Gen) - 6.55 (10 votes) #Mario Golf 64 (N64)(JPN) - 6.54 (13 votes) #Yuke Yuke! Trouble Makers (N64)(JPN) - 6.53 (7 votes) #Gradius III and IV (PS2)(JPN) - 6.53 (6 votes) #Resident Evil (PSX) - 6.52 (15 votes) #Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (PSP) 6.51 (16 votes) #IronSword: Wizards & Warriors II (NES) - 6.51 (9 votes) #The Orange Box (PC) - 6.50 (17 votes) #Bronkie the Bronchiasaurus (SNES) - 6.50 (7 votes) #Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (PSP) - 6.50 (7 votes) #Twinkle Star Sprites (NeoGeo)(JPN) - 6.48 (9 votes) #Ed's Farm (DS)(PAL) - 6.47 (16 votes) #Pro Wrestling: The Mega Cartridge (SMS) - 6.46 (4 votes) #Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (PS3) - 6.45 (28 votes) #Star Trek: The Next Generation (NES) - 6.44 (9 votes) #Splatterhouse (FM Towns)(JPN) - 6.44 (9 votes) #P.O.W. - Prisoners of War (NES) - 6.44 (8 votes) #Hoops (NES) - 6.44 (5 votes) #Batman: Return of the Joker (NES)(PAL) - 6.40 (14 votes) #Soulcalibur IV (X360) - 6.40 (13 votes) #Totsugeki Kikan (Karakuri) Megadasu!! (JPN)(3D0) - 6.40 (5 votes) #Yoshinoya (PS2)(JPN) - 6.39 (11 votes) #Patapon (PSP) - 6.37 (14 votes) #Innocent Life: A Futuristic Harvest Moon (PS2) - 6.37 (10 votes) #Animal Crossing (GCN) - 6.32 (11 votes) #Elebits (Wii)(JPN) - 6.31 (15 votes) #Ultraman Powered: Kaijuu Gekimetsu Sakusen (JPN) - 6.29 (7 votes) #Ballz (Gen)(PAL) - 6.27 (11 votes) #Breath of Fire (SNES)(JPN) - 6.25 (13 votes) #Wario Land: Shake It (Wii)(JPN) - 6.25 (12 votes) #Ford Racing: Off Road (PC)(PAL) - 6.25 (6 votes) #Jigoku Shoujo: Akekazura (DS)(JPN) - 6.25 (6 votes) #Mr. Chin's Gourmet Paradise (GB) - 6.24 (9 votes) #Barney's Hide & Seek (Gen) - 6.23 (11 votes) #Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge (GBA)(JPN) - 6.22 (11 votes) #Contra Hard Corps (Gen) - 6.22 (9 votes) #School Days (PC)(JPN) - 6.21 (12 votes) #Grand Theft Auto IV (PS3) - 6.21 (12 votes) #Turtles (ADV) - 6.17 (9 votes) #The Simpsons Game (PSP) - 6.17 (7 votes) #Tonka Search & Rescue (PC) - 6.15 (8 votes) #Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (Wii) - 6.11 (28 votes) #Little Red Hood (NES)(PAL) - 6.11 (14 votes) #Lufia & the Fortress of Doom (SNES) - 6.10 (10 votes) #Breath of Fire (SNES) - 6.09 (11 votes) #Astro Pinball (CreatiVision)(PAL) - 6.09 (9 votes) #X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (PS2) - 6.09 (8 votes) #Quest 64 (N64) - 6.08 (12 votes) #Megamania (5200) - 6.08 (9 votes) #Probotector II: Return of the Evil Forces (NES)(PAL) - 6.07 (10 votes) #The Lawnmower Man (SNES) - 6.06 (15 votes) #Tales of Vesperia: Special Edition (X360) - 6.06 (11 votes) #King of the Monsters 2 (JPN)(SNES) - 6.06 (8 votes) #Swords and Serpents (NES) - 6.05 (14 votes) #Moero TwinBee Cinnamon Hakushi o Sukue (FDS)(JPN) - 6.05 (13 votes) #Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon (Wii) - 6.05 (11 votes) #Final Fantasy X International (PS2)(JPN) - 6.02 (20 votes) #Jordan vs. Bird 1-on-1 (NES) - 6.00 (16 votes) #Mega Man Star Force: Pegasus (DS) - 6.00 (13 votes) #Princess Maker 4 Portable (PSP)(JPN) - 6.00 (5 votes) #Time Gal (SCD) - 5.99 (14 votes) #Shenmue (DC)(JPN) - 5.99 (10 votes) #Ultraman 2 (NES)(JPN) - 5.98 (8 votes) #Silpheed: The Lost Planet (PS2)(JPN) - 5.97 (6 votes) #Hamster Monogatari 2 GBA (GBA)(JPN) - 5.95 (11 votes) #Halo 3 (X360) - 5.93 (16 votes) #Tomcat: The F-14 Fighter Simulator (2600) - 5.93 (7 votes) #Yar's Revenge (2600) - 5.91 (14 votes) #F-Zero GX (GCN) - 5.90 (15 votes) #Bubble Symphony (SAT)(JPN) - 5.90 (5 votes) #Strawberry Panic! (PS2)(JPN) - 5.89 (9 votes) #Karate Champ (Apple II) - 5.87 (7 votes) #PaRappa The Rapper 2 (PS2)(PAL) - 5.86 (14 votes) #WWF European Rampage Tour (Amiga)(PAL) - 5.85 (13 votes) #B.O.B. (SNES) - 5.85 (13 votes) #The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (DS) -5.82 (19 votes) #Mafia (PC)(PAL) - 5.81 (4 votes) #Mortal Kombat II (32X)(PAL) - 5.80 (10 votes) #Wonder Boy in Monster Land (SMS) - 5.80 (9 votes) #Mega Man Star Force: Leo (DS) - 5.77 (13 votes) #Mega Man Star Force: Dragon (DS) - 5.77 (13 votes) #Seirei Hata RayBlade (PSX)(JPN) - 5.76 (9 votes) #Madden NFL 09 (X360)(Jets Cover) - 5.75 (6 votes) #Fester's Quest (NES) - 5.73 (15 votes) #Uchhannanchan no Honou no Challenge: Denryuu IraIra Bou (N64)(JPN) - 5.72 (10 votes) #Spider-Man: Web of Fire (32X) - 5.70 (10 votes) #Soulcalibur IV (PS3) - 5.69 (13 votes) #Castle of Shikigami III (Wii) - 5.68 (10 votes) #SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter's Clash - SNK Version (NGPC)(JP) - 5.67 (6 votes) #Transformers (C64) - 5.67 (3 votes) #Pokemon Red (GB)(JPN) - 5.65 (13 votes) #Marvel Ultimate Alliance: Gold Edition (X360) - 5.65 (10 votes) #Ginga no Sannin (NES)(JPN) - 5.65 (6 votes) #BreakThru! (SAT)(JPN) - 5.64 (8 votes) #Mario Is Missing! (NES)(PAL) - 5.63 (16 votes) #Freshly Picked: Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland (DS)(JPN) - 5.61 (22 votes) #Crack Down (Gen) - 5.60 (13 votes) #Germ Crazy (Amiga) - 5.58 (12 votes) #Barbie Sparkling Ice Show (PC) - 5.57 (7 votes) #Black Cat: Kuroneko no Concerto (DS)(JPN) - 5.57 (7 votes) #Dragon Warrior III (NES) - 5.55 (9 votes) #Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 (DS) - 5.54 (12 votes) #Stranglehold (X360) - 5.50 (10 votes) #Simple DS Series Vol. 9: Atama no Yokunaru - The Me no Training (DS) (JPN) - 5.50 (4 votes) #Gadget Racers (GCN)(JPN) - 5.49 (11 votes) #Robocop (GCN)(JPN)- 5.49 (9 votes) #Rockman X2: Soul Eraser (GBC)(JPN) - 5.48 (12 votes) #Madden NFL 09 All-Play (Wii) - 5.47 (6 votes) #Mass Effect (X360) - 5.46 (14 votes) #Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (Wii) - 5.46 (13 votes) #INXS: Make My Video (Sega CD) - 5.42 (13 votes) #Spanky's Quest (SNES) - 5.42 (12 votes) #Space Attack (Arcadia 2001) - 5.40 (8 votes) #Tales of Vesperia (X360) - 5.39 (11 votes) #Project A2 (MSX)(JPN) - 5.38 (9 votes) #Final Fantasy IV (DS)(JPN) - 5.36 (7 votes) #Space Invaders Extreme (DS) - 5.31 (8 votes) #Street Fighter Alpha 2 (SNES) - 5.30 (15 votes) #Persona 3: Fes (Append Edition) (PS2)(JPN) - 5.30 (10 votes) #Battle Mania (Gen)(JPN) - 5.30 (9 votes) #Crack Down (Gen)(PAL) - 5.28 (12 votes) #Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (DS) - 5.26 (12 votes) #Too Human (X360) - 5.26 (12 votes) #Deus Ex: Invisible War (Xbox)(JPN) - 5.25 (11 votes) #Dr. Seuss: Green Eggs and Ham (GBA) - 5.25 (6 votes) #Bioshock (X360) - 5.23 (20 votes) #Tempest 3000 (Nuon) - 5.23 (13 votes) #Quick Yoga Training (DS) - 5.22 (9 votes) #DreamMix TV World Fighters (GCN)(JPN) - 5.21 (14 votes) #Super Dodgeball Brawlers (DS) - 5.21 (7 votes) #Breath of Fire II (SNES)(JPN) - 5.18 (11 votes) #Final Fantasy Tactics (PSX) - 5.17 (9 votes) #Bust-a-Move 2: Arcade Edition (SAT) - 5.17 (6 votes) #L'Aigle d'Or (Oric 1/Atmos)(PAL) - 5.16 (8 votes) #Mega Man (NES)(JPN) - 5.15 (13 votes) #L no Kisetsu: A piece of memories (PSX)(JPN) - 5.15 (11 votes) #Rainbow Islands (NES) - 5.14 (7 votes) #Apple Town Monogatari: Little Computer People (FDS) (JPN) - 5.11 (9 votes) #Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk (Wii)(JPN) - 5.09 (16 votes) #The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (GCN) - 5.08 (12 votes) #Power Factory Featuring C&C Music Factory (SCD) - 5.07 (7 votes) #Hellboy: The Science of Evil (PSP) - 5.07 (7 votes) #Robo Army (NeoGeo) - 5.07 (7 votes) #Contra Advance: The Alien Wars EX (GBA) - 5.06 (8 votes) #Classic Concentration (NES) - 5.00 (11 votes) #Deus Ex: Invisible War (Xbox) - 5.00 (11 votes) #Blackbeard's Revenge (PC) - 5.00 (7 votes) #Robocop VS The Terminator (GEN)(JPN) - 5.00 (7 votes) #GB Genjin Land: Viva! Chikkun Oukoku (GB)(JPN) - 5.00 (7 votes) #NBA Jam Tournament Edition (GB)(JPN) - 4.99 (7 votes) #Art Alive (Gen) - 4.97 (15 votes) #Blockade Runner (CVIS) - 4.94 (9 votes) #Kings Field Additional II (PSP)(JPN) - 4.93 (11 votes) #Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (SNES) - 4.93 (7 votes) #Othello (NES)(PAL) - 4.93 (7 votes) #Fantastic Four (PSX) - 4.93 (7 votes) #Vigilante 8: Second Offense (PSX)(JPN) - 4.92 (6 votes) #Lufia & the Fortress of Doom (SNES)(JPN) - 4.89 (10 votes) #The Dog Island (PS2) - 4.89 (9 votes) #Mega Man Zero 2 (GBA)(PAL) - 4.85 (13 votes) #Soccer Kid (Jag) - 4.85 (13 votes) #Blue Print (2600) - 4.85 (8 votes) #Dan Doh!! (JPN) (GBA) - 4.83 (6 votes) #Breath of Fire II (SNES) - 4.80 (11 votes) #Awesome Possum (Gen)(JPN) - 4.80 (10 votes) #Mega Man Xtreme (GBC) - 4.79 (7 votes) #Super Duper Sumos (GBA) - 4.78 (16 votes) #Lucky*Star (PS2)(JPN) - 4.76 (9 votes) #Knight Rider (NES) - 4.75 (8 votes) #The Simple 1500 Series Vol. 88: Gal Mahjong (PSX)(JPN) - 4.75 (6 votes) #Heavenly Sword (PS3) - 4.73 (17 votes) #Tantei Jinguuji Saburo: KlKEN na Ninin (Zenpen)(JP)(FDS) - 4.72 (10 votes) #Greendog: The Beached Surfer Dude (GEN)(PAL) - 4.71 (7 votes) #Pocket Dogs (GBA)(JPN) - 4.71 (7 votes) #Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow (Konami's BEST) - 4.69 (19 votes) #G.I. Joe (AP2) - 4.69 (7 votes) #Probotector (NES)(PAL) - 4.67 (12 votes) #Chuck Rock II: Son of Chuck (Gen) - 4.67 (9 votes) #Arcana Heart (PS2) - 4.67 (9 votes) #Trigger Man (XBOX) - 4.66 (14 votes) #Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Law (Wii) - 4.65 (14 votes) #Kawaii Pet Shop Monogatari 3 (GBA) (JPN) - 4.63 (6 votes) #Manhunt 2 (Wii) - 4.60 (15 votes) #Awesome Possum Kicks Dr.Machino's Butt! (Gen) - 4.60 (10 votes) #Run Like Hell (Xbox) - 4.59 (11 votes) #Cabal (Amiga) - 4.58 (9 votes) #Guilty Gear XX Accent Core (Wii) - 4.57 (14 votes) #Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (DS) - 4.56 (17 votes) #Crazy Taxi (GCN)(PAL) - 4.54 (13 votes) #Abadox (NES) - 4.53 (16 votes) #Rival Turf (SNES) - 4.50 (17 votes) #Sesame Street Sports (PSX) - 4.50 (14 votes) #Twin Series Vol. 5: Wan Wan Meitantei EX + Mahou no Kuni no Cake-yasan Monogatari (GBA)(JPN) - 4.50 (6 votes) #Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam (Wii) - 4.48 (8 votes) #Never7: The End of Infinity (DC) (JPN) - 4.40 (10 votes) #Tourist Trophy (PS2) - 4.40 (7 votes) #Madden NFL '07 (DS) - 4.38 (8 votes) #Mafia (PC) - 4.38 (4 votes) #Outlaw Tennis (Xbox) - 4.37 (15 votes) #Marchen Adventure Cotton 100% (SNES)(JPN) - 4.36 (7 votes) #Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (PS2) - 4.36 (7 votes) #Downhill Domination (PS2) - 4.36 (7 votes) #Contra Hard Corps (Gen)(JPN) - 4.33 (9 votes) #Mary-Kate & Ashley Crush Course (PSX) - 4.32 (14 votes) #Prism Land (PSX)(JPN) - 4.31 (11 votes) #Ninja Reflex (Wii) - 4.30 (10 votes) #Yar's Revenge (GBC) - 4.29 (14 votes) #Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon (SNES)(JPN) - 4.28 (9 votes) #Alundra 2 (PSX) - 4.28 (8 votes) #Contra (NES)(JPN) - 4.25 (12 votes) #Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (PS2)(JPN) - 4.25 (6 votes) #Hellboy: Asylum Seeker (PSX) - 4.22 (9 votes) #Contra Hard Corps (Gen)(PAL)- 4.22 (9 votes) #Hell Fighter (NES) - 4.22 (9 votes) #The Legend of Galahad (GEN)(PAL) - 4.20 (10 votes) #Playmobil: Laura (GBC) - 4.19 (21 votes) #Spelling Challenges and More! (DS) - 4.18 (11 votes) #SimCity (SNES)(JPN) - 4.18 (8 votes) #Suikoden (PSX) - 4.17 (9 votes) #Keith Courage in Alpha Zones (TG16) - 4.14 (11 votes) #Hell's Kitchen: The Game (Wii) - 4.14 (11 votes) #Inuyasha (WSC)(JPN) - 4.14 (7 votes) #Time Gal (SCD)(JPN) - 4.11 (14 votes) #OutRun (GG)(JPN) - 4.11 (7 votes) #Rainbow Islands: Putty's Party (WS)(JPN) - 4.07 (7 votes) #Battle Pinball (3DO)(JPN) - 4.06 (8 votes) #Devil May Cry 4 (PS3) - 4.04 (16 votes) #Sonic Rush Adventure (DS) - 4.00 (13 votes) #ICO (PS2) - 4.00 (10 votes) #Monty on the Run (C64) - 4.00 (10 votes) #Roll Away (PSX) - 4.00 (6 votes) #Metro-Cross (C64) - 3.96 (14 votes) #The King of Fighters XI (PS2)(JPN) - 3.95 (19 votes) #Tetris 2 (SNES) - 3.90 (10 votes) #Final Fantasy IV (DS) - 3.86 (7 votes) #Mega Man 2 (NES)(PAL) - 3.85 (16 votes) #Super Bust-A-Move (PS2) - 3.80 (10 votes) #Christmas NiGHTS - 3.80 (5 votes) #Superman: The New Superman Adventures (N64) - 3.75 (12 votes) #Final Fantasy III (DS) - 3.75 (12 votes) #Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal (PS2) - 3.70 (10 votes) #Shin Lucky*Star Moe Drill: Tabidachi (JPN) - 3.70 (10 votes) #Deae Tonosama Appare Ichiban (SNES)(JPN) - 3.70 (5 votes) #Halo 3: Special Edition (X360) - 3.68 (16 votes) #Psychic Detective Series Vol. 3: Aya (TCD)(JPN) - 3.67 (3 votes) #Matou no Houkai - The Hero of Babel (FDS)(JPN) - 3.63 (8 votes) #Kurushi (PSX)(PAL) - 3.61 (13 votes) #3D Crazy Coaster (Vectrex) - 3.58 (6 votes) #Madden NFL 08 en Español (X360) - 3.57 (18 votes) #Wheel of Fortune (NES) - 3.57 (9 votes) #Jurassic Park: Trespasser (PC) - 3.50 (12 votes) #Lucky*Star DX (PS2)(JPN) - 3.50 (9 votes) #Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (PS2)(PAL) - 3.50 (6 votes) #Peter Frankel: Puzzle no Tou (3D0)(JPN) - 3.45 (10 votes) #Power Rangers: Time Force (GBC) - 3.44 (9 votes) #The Outfit (360) - 3.42 (12 votes) #Tower Toppler (7800) - 3.29 (9 votes) #Black Belt: The Mega Cartridge (SMS) - 3.27 (15 votes) #McDonalds Monogatari (GBC)(JPN) - 3.25 (8 votes) #Jamster Allstars (PS2)(PAL) - 3.21 (7 votes) #Koiku te Quiz Motto: My Angel (WS)(JPN) - 3.17 (9 votes) #Indy 500 (2600) - 3.17 (6 votes) #SOS: Sink or Swim (SNES) - 3.15 (10 votes) #Lucky Star: Moe Drill (DS)(JPN) - 3.13 (16 votes) #Rock Manager (PC) - 3.13 (15 votes) #Quiz Wiz Cyber Trivia (Game.com) - 3.13 (8 votes) #Shin Lucky*Star Moe Drill: Tabidachi (Deluxe)(JPN) - 3.10 (10 votes) #The King of Fighters 2002 (DC)(JPN) - 3.10 (10 votes) #Devil May Cry 4: Collectors Edition (PS3) - 3.06 (16 votes) #Highlander: The Last of the MacLeods (JCD) - 3.06 (8 votes) #Poker Face Paul's Gin (GG) - 3.02 (11 votes) #NARC (NES) - 3.00 (10 votes) #Trollz: Hair Affair (GBA) - 3.00 (10 votes) #Grand Theft Auto (PSX)(JPN) - 2.97 (11 votes) #Big Metal Box 2 (MAC) - 2.92 (6 votes) #Robocop VS The Terminator (GEN) - 2.86 (7 votes) #Neppachi III@VPACHI (DC)(JPN) - 2.86 (7 votes) #Pilotwings (SNES) - 2.82 (11 votes) #The Guy Game (PS2) - 2.80 (20 votes) #E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial: Interplanetary Mission (PSX) - 2.73 (7 votes) #Wii Fit (Wii) - 2.72 (9 votes) #Word Zap (GB) - 2.71 (7 votes) #Pikmin (GCN)(JPN) - 2.68 (19 votes) #Virtual Puppet Reika (3DO)(JPN) - 2.54 (11 votes) #Game de Seishun (SAT)(JPN) - 2.50 (7 votes) #My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (GBA) - 2.45 (10 votes) #Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings & the Lost Ocean (GCN)(JPN) - 2.43 (7 votes) #Miami Nights: Singles in the City (DS) - 2.36 (11 votes) #Return Fire (3DO)(JPN) - 2.24 (8 votes) #Melody Master (VECX) - 2.20 (10 votes) #Burn Out (PS1)(JPN) - 2.13 (20 votes) #Original Frisbee Disc Sports: Ultimate & Golf (DS) - 2.11 (8 votes) #Shrek: Ogres & Dronkeys (DS) - 1.92 (12 votes) #Major League Baseball 2K7 (X360) - 1.83 (3 votes) #Garfield Bound for Home (NDS)(PAL) - 1.80 (10 votes) #American Girl: Julie Finds A Way (NDS) - 1.61 (14 votes) #Cheggers Party Quiz (Wii)(PAL) - 1.47 (18 votes) #DoDonPachi (PSX)(JPN) - 1.33 (10 votes) Category:Contests